


jasico

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need some ideas, any request</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jason snuggled into nico's neck and sighed , when the were in Camp Jupiter they barely had moment like this mainly because Hazel hung over them like the protective big sister she was , Jason didn't want another shovel talk. just about then someone knocked on the door and Jason leapt away from Nico and landed rather painfully on the floor before opening the door as Nico drew the sheets to cover his hickeys  
Fortunatly it wasn't Hazel it was Anna daughter of Neptune , she had long blonde hair with green streaks to match her eyes "Hazel getting suspicious "she whispered , Jason thanked her for the warning and she left ." Come on babe "he muttered to Nico pulling him into a kiss while e squeezed his butt . The door was kicked open and yes ... it was hazel  
....................................................................................  
While Hazel chased Jason around the cabin the rest of the little big three family had entered and Matthew chase Hazel saying"violance won't solve anything" Percy who was watching trying not to laugh said "chill "hazel growled back"if you knew what will was doing to your bro..."will solce gulped and shot from the cabin and Matthew fell into a bed with an exasperated sigh"if you kill him , clean up the blood


	2. jealous

Jason scowled at that stupid Newbie who was currently flirting with Nico ."you know this would be very cute, if it wasn't something I saw on a daily basis" Matthew said from next to him and Jason scowled at him "make a list of the times I have been jealous" Matthew shrugged"aint enough paper in the world  
.................................................  
Darren Pov

My first day year had been pretty odd to say the least but it was made better the minute I saw him , he was adorable his hair and eyes were brown which were in sharp contrast to his skin .  
I walked upto and smilled "hey baby , you must be a child of helios cause you light up the world " adorable boys mouth fell open , he was probably drooling over me 

.....................................................................................  
Jason  
How dare he say that to Nico he is my sunshine , allb mine. I was spying on them with some device Leo invented , how to get them apart I wondered what if the creep met someone else just as cute as NicoI thought as I stared at Matthew who apparently knew what I was thinking "oh no way he said "but he surrendered when I gave him my puppy dog eyes ..................................................................................... Nico pov Darren was weird but he was good looking almost a twin to Jason but the creep was asking me weird question like "can I carry your books"(I wasn't holding any) or"are you from tennessse"(I am from fricking Italy) to top it all of he was constantly flexing just as I was about to ask him If he had parkinsons


	3. plans for  Thanksgiving

Jason

" you know what would be funny , if Darren was a son of Zeus"Jason simply shuddered unable to bear the thought of that creep being his brother , Nico rested his head against Jasons chest and Jason felt his troubles melt . Right about then percy entered and Will who had been holding Matthews hand leapt away from him which made the younger son lf posiedon smile .  
Percy eyed Will wearily before entering the cabin followed by Piper ( the two of them were dating) Percy was still glaring at Will who looked like a frightened kid( not that jason blamed Percy could be pretty intimidating for a guy who watched finding nemo) when Piper interrupted "hey guys , its turkey day in a week so I was thinking why don't we have lunch here in the posiedon cabin "everyone agreed "but everyone jas to cook"Piper continued


	4. plans for  Thanksgiving contd

Jason wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and pulled him close , Nico chuckled "atleast Hazel is nt hear this time"he said pulling Jason to the floor ontop of him , Jason kissed harshly on the lips .  
       .................  
Meanwhile in the Poseidon cabin which was empty except for Percy, Piper and Matthew , Matthew asked Piper "When you said everyone , was Jason included " she nodded "oh come on , can't you remember the penut cookies he made Percy grumbled before continuing "I am will to forgive if we watch finding nemo "with his usual cute green seal eye routine , she chuckled "ok "before turning to Matthew and asking "wanna join "but he left saying something about burning out his taste buds


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some ideas, any request

"Wow"Jason gasped falling of Nico and onto the floor , his eyes scanning his boyfriends body and face till the blue eyes met the brown and Jason leaned into kiss him again .  
Later dressed and bathed they decided to go to the Poseidon cabin where Percy was watching finding Nemo , "Percy "Jason sighed "don't you ever get bored of it however percy did not respond and just started glazed at a blue fish singing "just keep swimming" piper laughed "hes in the zone" next thing Nico chuckled and the screen went blank before Nico dropped the plug and ran with Percy on his heels  
..........

"Just keep swimming, swimming "jason was singing till he stopped short "that songs stuck in my head" Percy smirked "thats what Marlin said did you just quote finding nemo'


	6. chapter 6

ill creapt up behind Matthew and poked his ribs , Matthew jumped and Jason chuckled "and I thought I was the only one who could give electric shocks"Matthew gave his boyfriend a quick chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away , Will frowned "thats it , it has been twelve hours away from your lips... he was cut off when Matthew stood on tip toes and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss when they broke , will muzzled his face into Matthew's hair . Jason couldn't help but coo before turning to Nico and poking his side , nico yelped whish caused Jason to smirk "I had no Idea you were so ticklish"Nico gave him the trade mark glare which feared the valiant "Every one is ticklish when their being tickled"but jason tackled his boyfriend to the ground and began tickling him Nico was soon quaking with laughter and begging for mercy while Jason peppered him light kisses , when they finally stopped Nico said through pants"Persephone would like to meet"Jason paled and leapt of nico "oh great" he said bitting his nails "hazel probably feeding with horror stories about me "


End file.
